A modern electronic device can provide a plurality of functions, for example, image capturing, music playing, email receiving and sending. Sometimes a user may want to see an inside image for an object, or to acquire inside state information for an object. For example, the user's house has a water leaking problem thus the user may want to see the inside image for the wall. For another example, the user may want to buy some fruits from a market, but does not know how to choose sweet fruits. Accordingly, the user may want to acquire inside state information for the apples.
However, a modern electronic device always can't provide the above-mentioned inside images or inside state information. Also, some ultrasound devices can use ultrasound to analyze an object, but always has a high price or needs complicated control steps.
Further, a conventional ultrasound device always uses a single analyzing step to analyze the object, thus the analyzing result is not detail enough.